


yes indeed, happy birthday

by dedicaiton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Nightmares, Pain, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: steve wakes up from a nightmare to a willing bucky, who'll do anything to please his little princess{happy birthday steve!}





	yes indeed, happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, fun fucking story! i wrote an amazing birthday sex one shot for my main man Steve (happy 100th bb!) but my file got deleted at about 11 last night. so i only had an hour or so to write. that sleep-deprived mind of mine developed this piece of shit. it's not good, as it's rushed, but i still hope you enjoy it!

Ultramarine eyes opened abruptly, sleep-deprived hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, panting gasps coming out of his opened mouth. He looked terrified. Someone had woken him, shaking his bare shoulders, asking over and over if he or she were okay. Both of them seemed panicked to no end.

"You're getting better," A man with brown hair spoke softly, wiping off the others face to clear anything that was there. He placed a soft kiss to his forehead, eyes gleaming. "This is the first time tonight and it's four. You're gonna be fine, Steve, but what was it this time? Hmm?"

"Steve" closed his eyes once more and breathed through his nose. He still felt shaken from his nightmare encounter, though the horrid dreams were not uncommon.

"Was it the walls closing again? Or the person pushing you off the building? Tell me, baby, and I'll help."

The man caressed Steve's cheek with such grace that he shuddered into his touch. Steve reached his hand out and traced other man's collarbones to calm himself.

"It was the people, Buck. The ones with no faces," Bucky 'ahh'-ed and flopped back down onto his back, dropping his lovers face though keeping an arm over his torso. "I can't believe this is still going on. I'm fucking tired of it."

Bucky grabbed his glasses and pushed the covers off his almost naked body, getting out of bed and stretching his toned arms above his head. His hair was terribly askew and was the epitome of bed head; not that it mattered. Steve, for one, thought he looked even more attractive now with puffy eyes, uneven skin, and chunky glasses than how he normally was.

He wandered out of the room for a second before returning with a laptop and some water. Steve greedily took the glass when offered to him and scooted over when Bucky plopped himself on the edge. The elder typed furiously on the keyboard before settling on a video and posting the laptop on his pelvis. He pressed play and looked at Steve.

"I figured to help you fall back asleep we could watch funny animal fails." Bucky smiled a goofy grin and chuckled underneath his breath at a dog falling out of his tiny bed. Steve felt warm inside, a deep spread in his chest to his throat. He got this occasionally and it was whenever Steve did something so sweet, loving, or kind. He didn't do it often too, so it was a rare occurrence only Steve got to see.

Moving his hand out, he grabbed Bucky's sharp jaw and moved in for a kiss, ghosting his lips over the others. Buck moved forward first, sitting up and setting the laptop on the floor out of the way. Laughing from the people filming could still be heard in the background. They settled like this for a few, Steve moving his hands through Bucky's thick hair to deepen the kiss while the other rubbed his back. Both boys were too sleepy to do anything. That was until Steve got an idea that woke him instantly.

"Buck," Steve said through a kiss, causing their teeth to clash a teeny bit but he didn't seem to notice. "Bucky." He repeated more sternly.

"Hmm?"

"Let me ride you."

Bucky broke the kiss, pulling back and inhaling too much air to the point where he struggled to breathe. He coughed then stared wildly at Steve, whose lips were red and swollen and really, that was all he could focus on. No. It was too early and he was exhausted. So he gave a small frown and moved his head side to side. Steve pouted and draped himself over Bucky's torso, staring up at him with big sapphire eyes.

"Please, Daddy. I've been good, getting better at controlling my nightmares lately. Shouldn't there be a prize for that?" Steve flashed his teeth, acting exceptionally innocent for what he was asking for. Bucky couldn't give in that easily, though.

"No." There was a slight edge to Bucky's voice, the roughness of his voice going even deeper. Steve nearly melted right on spot.

Steve bit his lip, moving around to position himself on Bucky's lap. He bounced up and down on his boyfriend's muscular thighs, frowning and groaning like a child. He was a nervous ball of energy who hated the word no when he wanted something. Bucky didn't say it often, which was worse. He loved his princess and would do anything to please him.

"Come on, Buck! Let me."

Knowing there'd be no reason for arguing as Steve always won, Bucky sighed and went slack, signaling the go for him with a hand on his back. (Bucky didn't forget, and added in, the fact that today was a very special day as well.) Steve dove right in without any warning, shaking the elder. Steve moved with lips from Bucky's own, to his jaw, neck, then chest. He kissed passionately and sucked marks into his skin that would last for (hopefully) a long time.

Bucky groaned slightly as Steve sunk lower. He was so close and yet so far from the desired spot. And Steve was teasing to make matters worse. The blonde kept tracing Bucky's Adonis lines with his tongue, focusing on them but not even making an attempt to get to his lower regions. Even Bucky knew how hard it was for him not to move straight on and pleasure his daddy.

As predicted, after a few minutes, Steve gave up and began to shimmy Bucky's boxers down his legs, snickering at the design. His boxers were decorated with streamers, balloons, banners, cake, the whole nine yards. Even in huge letters did it say HAPPY BIRTHDAY all over. Buck blushed as Steve tossed them down by the laptop and gazed at him hungrily. There was a slight fire in the Americans' eyes that Bucky strived to see daily. With lust clouding his gaze, Steve didn't even notice why Bucky wore those.

"Be slow, okay? I'm not even fully awake yet." Bucky huffed in fake annoyance. It was all an act, though, and arousal was pooling in his belly that very second. Steve shined with determination though and licked a cautious stripe up his boyfriend's penis. He tasted somewhat sweet; a drastic difference from the others Steve had fooled around with in college.

"I'll wake you up, babe. Don't worry." With a devious wink and grin, Steve began to suck on the head, moving his tongue around in circles. He focused on the tip because that's where Bucky was most sensitive, and what caused the most delicious noises. Steve began to move downward and stuff his throat slightly more. Tears fell over the sides of his cheeks at Bucky growled and clutched at his hair. Bucky was in no way average. He was big, long, and thick. It was sometimes a little too much to handle but Steve just wanted to please him at this very moment.

Knowing the real thing Bucky wanted to do, Steve attempted to hollow his cheeks a little bit more and open his throat wider. Without a real warning, Buck thrust up into that tight heat, relishing in the way the blonde's throat muscles clench slightly when gagged. It felt like heaven. Bucky kept grabbing at Steve's lovely hair, losing control.

With his expertise, Steve moved up and down Bucky's length, paying special attention to his sensitive areas. He focused on the tip and the sly vein that ran down the underside of his cock. Bucky wouldn't admit it but he adored the way spit fell sloppily out of his boyfriend's mouth. It showed him that Steve didn't care how he looked or seemed; he wanted to pleasure Bucky above all.

Bucky thrust erratically, knowing he would fall over the edge soon. With that velvet tongue, how was he to last long?

"I'm- Stevie, I'm gonna cum-"

Steve pulled off promptly, wiping off the fluids that cascaded down his lip. Bucky stared at him wide-eyed, still reeling from his forgotten orgasm.

"What was that for?" Bucky questioned. He was slightly enraged from the way his body accustomed to slowing down. His chest still rose and fell quickly, almost like a hummingbird. Steve pat his tit lovingly, adoring the way Bucky's nipples hardened under his light touches.

"New thing I wanna try with you. Edging. Basically, you hold off cumming and when you actually do, it feels so much better. Trust me on it." Steve grinned. Bucky's mind whirled as images of Steve struggling to stop his orgasm while masturbating alone on their bed. It spurred him all the same.

Bucky nodded and flipped the two of them easily, making sure that Steve was the one on the bottom. It struck a fire inside of the elder; made him revel in the fact that Steve was his and only his. How his model looks, amazing personality, and pretty cock could only be Buckys.

"I'm gonna prepare you now, 'kay? Relax." Bucky whispered and kissed Steve's temple gingerly. Steve smiled and nodded somberly, settling deeper into the sheets.

With that, Bucky was grabbing the lube that sat underneath a pillow and squeezed some onto his fingers. Offering a slight smile, he slowly thrust a digit into his boyfriend. Steve clawed at the air in surprise but eventually landed his fingers on Bucky's massive shoulders. The blonde made crescent shaped marks that stung a little, though Bucky would never admit it.

"I told you to relax, Stevie. I know you don't like it, but it'll hurt worse if you don't wind down. Do it for me?"

Bucky wiped the stray tears that cascaded down Steve's porcelain cheeks. Underneath his fingertips, Bucky could feel the heat of embarrassment flooding the skin.

"I'm sorry." Steve choked out. He hung closer onto the person whom he loved the most and cried silently onto their naked skin. He hated this; hated himself for being so sensitive and ruining the mood. Looking down, Steve saw that Bucky's erection didn't falter and felt a tad bit better. He didn't want to make Bucky unaroused for his uncontrollable behavior.

"Sorry for what, doll? You're perfectly fine," Bucky kissed the remaining tears with a loud smack, causing Steve to chuckle. "let's get through this quick then, yeah?"

Steve nodded and braced himself mentally for the overwhelming pain. It always hurt so bad. All he had to do was focus on the pleasure that would come soon, so soon. He'd be riding his boyfriend and enjoying his night in a couple of minutes. Everything would be okay. Bucky said so.

Applying a little more lube, Bucky inserted another finger and thrust in and out, trying to make the experience somewhat better. This time did go better though! And the third finger was in without that much of a fuss. Bucky still felt guilt bubble up when he glanced and saw the pain Steve was going through but tried to ignore it. The pain was worse than most, and that was because he was just so tight. But Steve asked him during one of their earlier sessions to not pay attention to it. It'd make him feel better about everything. Bucky'd follow Steve's request without any thought.

"You think you're okay now? You want a fourth?" Bucky questioned, still thrusting lazily. Steve looked confused and glanced down at where the two were connected. He began to laugh then, shoulders shaking and happily clenching down on the digits inside of him.

"I was focusing so hard I didn't notice you added a third. But yeah, go ahead. Let's do this, Buck."

Bucky smiled and took himself away, noticing how Steve whined as he felt the emptiness for the moment. The elder never understood it sometimes: how he snaps from crying about having a finger inside to wanting something bigger to fill him.

Lubing up his cock, Bucky positioned himself so that Steve was sitting on his thighs, looking flustered and pretty. Steve's huge body looked out of place but still enticing all the same.

"You sure you wanna ride me? Its'-"

"I wanna feel you... deeper in me." Steve groaned, covering the blush that spilled all the way onto his collarbones. Bucky felt pride deep in his stomach and slowly jerked his boyfriend off, kissing him gingerly.

Steve broke the kiss all too early and held Bucky's girth to his puckering hole, feeling the blunt tip prod at it. With a slight wince, Steve tried to relax as he slid down slowly. He held in howls of pain and pleasure, all but letting a single tear roll down. Seeing Bucky in absolute euphoria though? It could mask all the hurt he felt.

Releasing all the courage he bottled up, Steve began to move up and down, grinding slowly. Bucky gripped his hips hard and helped control how fast he went, slightly relishing in taking control. Steve couldn't let that happen though. The blonde flicked his boyfriend's hands off and slammed down without a warning, causing a moan to erupt from Bucky's mouth.

"Oh fuck.." Bucky hissed, addicted to the way Steve moved. He was graceful, not even batting an eye to the copious amounts of muscle he hid. Bucky could watch him forever. The way his abs clenched when he slammed down, or the way his mouth opened in a broken moan when Bucky moved to meet his thrusts.

Eventually, the pain drifted away into a river of pleasure, making this experience all the better for the blonde. Bucky noticed this detail and made his thrusts harder, and deeper at that. The sound of skin meeting skin sounded throughout the room, something Buck loved hearing. Steve was moaning constantly, not focusing on anything but himself.

Bucky saw this and decided enough of the riding, flipped the two once more so that Bucky was positioned above the larger of the two. Steve looked curious but surprised with how the night was unfolding. He had planned to ride him until they both came, but obviously, Bucky had another idea.

"I'm going to screw you into the mattress, okay? You're gonna sit there, lookin' pretty, and take it." Bucky whispered lowly in Steve's ear, nibbling the lobe but making his way towards the soft spot just below it.

Bucky began to then pound into Steve's willing hole, causing shrieks and moans to erupt. Steve always liked the roughness of it all but usually could never handle it. Tonight was a different story seeing as Steve was being rocked forward with how hard Bucky was slamming into him.

Steve's orgasm approached all too soon.

"Bucky-"

"I know," Buck said, going even faster with his thrusts. Steve felt amazing, his screaming and whining evident of the fact.

Without a word, Steve spilled cum onto both their stomachs. Bucky followed suit, the substance leaking out of his boyfriend. The two of them calmed their breathing before Steve left to get a towel and clean himself, washing away everything Bucky left. When he returned, Buck was half asleep, clutching the pillow to stay awake. Steve giggled at that, cleaning him.

Steve placed his head on Bucky's broad chest and smiled, sleepiness taking over.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Bucky mumbled halfheartedly, kissing Steve's temple. The peace didn't last for long before Steve was up like a bullet. His gasps came out in short pants and happiness overwhelmed his face. "Why did you think I wore those 'happy birthday' boxers, dipshit?"

"It's my birthday? Oh jeez! I didn't even-" Steve stole a glance over to their clock and read the time: 4:27. It was his birthday, his special day. "We had morning birthday sex. God. And fuck you, I thought it was laundry day."

Bucky chuckled lowly and rubbed Steve's short hair, caressing his bare jaw.

"I was hoping to wake you up with a blowjob but this was kinda better. I have to admit, you do have that old person glow."

Steve smacked him promptly, groaning and laying back down. A thought went through his brain though, and he had to know if it was true.

"Do you have a cake? Did you buy one or..?"

"It's in the fridge... wait. No, Steve, you are not allowed to-." With that, Steve was running out of the bedroom in the nude, leaving Bucky to have a laughing fit on the bed. "Save a piece for me at least!"


End file.
